


with you it's different, the rules don't apply

by bpdcerberus



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requieted Crush, i love my (half) dead gay sons, not rly any warnings?, this is prosey and self indulgent, this takes place after the party at the ganseys after they find adam after the TGA episode thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus





	with you it's different, the rules don't apply

Adam looked at Gansey star eyed for a moment. He felt like he'd just noticed something that had been there the whole time- maybe it had been. People didn't just magically become handsome overnight. Did they?   
  
Ganseys polo was unbuttoned entirely except for the very last one, exposing paler, rarely shown skin on his neck and collarbones. Adam felt his face heat. Gansey looked at Adam from the other side of the table. On the way back from the Gansey home, the two had stopped at a gas station for lunch.    
  
"Adam?" Gansey said tentatively. Adam didn't blame him for the eggshells he was walking on. They had just fought, kissed - at least, he thought so - and then Adam had run off in some daze of traumatic amnesia.    
  
"Im alright. I just- I don't know." Adam swallowed. 'I just wanted to know if I imagined that kiss on the stairs or if that really did happen and you really do like me,' Adam finished in his head.    
  
Ganseys smile widened. "That's alright. Are you feeling okay?" Adam nodded in reply.    
  
"I'm fine."   
  


* * *

  
  
Adam closed the car door. _His_ car door. He had a car now. (And a rubber plant. And a dilemma.)   
  
Gansey helped Adam carry the plant inside, setting it down by the boxes that served as Adams homework desk. Adam could tell Gansey was doing the polite looking around of 'im-trying-not-to-be-a-judgy-rich-person'. He couldn't decide if he wanted to punch Gansey, yell at him or kiss him.

Kiss him, he decided a moment later. Definitely kiss him.    
  
"Gansey."   
  
The tone of Adam's voice grabbed Ganseys attention like a bird snatching a fish from water.    
  
"Yes?"   
  
Adam took a breath. "Did I hallucinate or did we... Did we kiss on the stairs? At your parents house? When the lights were out, right before I ran off?"   
  
Ganseys face reddened. "I.."   
  
"Gansey. Tell me." There was a startling amount of feverish heat to Adam's voice that he hadn't meant to put there. He wasn't angry, but his voice sounded like it. He just had to  _know_.   
  
Gansey blinked. He looked nervous. "I-.. Yes. I.." He took a breath. "I kissed you. I was afraid that if I didn't do it then, I'd never have the chance to, that you'd leave and-"   
  
"Wait, what? Never get the chance?" Adam interrupted. "What does _that_ mean?"   
  
Gansey looked anxious, fiddling his hands. "I..." He took a deep breath. "I like you, and I have for a while. A long while. I thought that fight would be the last straw, and you would leave after that and-" Gansey broke off, voice cracking. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without your permission." Gansey's voice was nearly inaudible, and he seemed almost as if he might cry.  
  
Adam could feel his face getting redder. He stepped towards Gansey calmly, past the usual, though unspoken bubble they kept from each other. Gansey looked bewildered. Adam didn't speak. He pressed one of his hands to Ganseys face, the other laid lightly on Ganseys shoulder.   
  
Adam kissed him.

Gansey let his eyes close, melting into the points of contact and creating two more by lightly putting his hands on Adam's hips.  This made Adam feel like he was choking on air in the best way possible, like everything was so real, so sudden, so good. Adam moved his hand on Ganseys shoulder closer to his neck, lightly and softly dipping his fingers below the collar of Ganseys polo and running his thumb across the sharp line of Ganseys jaw.    
  
After staying this way for a moment, they broke apart, both breathless and wanting more. They connected again, both pressing closer to the other in misaligned harmony. One of Ganseys hands trailed up Adam's side, making him shiver. The hand slid more, lightly running up Adam's back. This made Adam press closer still to Gansey, their chests pressed together in an effort to close the gap between them.    
  
They broke again, looking eachother in the eyes.    
  
"Wow." Adam breathed, feeling like Gansey had robbed the breath from his lungs with every move.    
  
Adam looked at the lone button still done on Ganseys collar. He slid his hands to it, undoing it. Ganseys ears grew redder. Adam lightly pulled the collar of Ganseys shirt towards him, pressing their lips together once again.

 

* * *

  
  
Hands danced across skin in a sort of cacophonous harmony. Touches of fingertips light and soft as feathers on bare skin made hearts flutter like hovering birds, skipping like smooth stones on rippled water. Love beat from Adam with every thump of his heart, laying next to Gansey, lips pressed flush to his. The two lay this way for a long while, lips meeting and breaking over and over like nervous stutters. There were bouts of murmured laughter when they knocked noses on accident, the chuckles little more than a whisper. 

The light filtered weakly through the small, dusty windows. Adam could only see the outline of Gansey silhouetted against the window, but it was enough. It was enough to know he was there, enough to know he chose to be there, enough to know he chose Adam. Adam, of all people. 

It had come up in a fight once. _'Stop calling it a privilege,'_ Gansey had snapped. _'Love isn't a privilege.'_

_'It is for me,'_ Adam had countered.  

Gansey had never not known love. His parents were kind to him and he was close with his sister- he had siblings. Adam did not. Adam didn't have loving parents, either. Love was not a given for him. 

He could feel Cabeswater's leaves touching the edges of his consciousness. _Now_ , it murmured to him. _Nownownow_ , reminding Adam that he had certainly known love since he met Gansey, especially now. 

Adam closed his eyes.  _Love, love, love, love, love,_ he repeated to himself, in his head.  _This is love._


End file.
